1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a personal digital assistant assembly, more particularly to a personal digital assistant assembly having a personal digital assistant that is rotatable relative to a base module with a user input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional personal digital assistant (PDA) that has a base module 11, and a cover module 12 connected pivotally to the base module 11. The base module 11 has an operating surface provided with a handwriting input device 111 and a key set 112 having a plurality of keys thereon, and a data transmission connector 113 that is adapted to be coupled electrically to a computer (not shown) through a cable 13 for data communications with the computer. The cover module 12 is provided with a liquid crystal screen 121. Since the operating surface has a limited area, each of the keys of the key set 112 usually has a limited size, thereby resulting in inconvenience and a lot of mistakes during use. Furthermore, the conventional personal digital assistant will be turned off when the cover module 12 is moved toward the base module 11 to cover the base module 11.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional personal digital assistant assembly that includes a personal digital assistant 21 and a keyboard module 22. The personal digital assistant 21 and the keyboard module 22 are connected releasably to each other through connectors 211, 221 such that input data from the keyboard module 22 can be transmitted to the personal digital assistant 21. The personal digital assistant 21 is provided with a touch control screen 212. The keyboard module 22 further has a data transmission connector 222 that is adapted to be coupled electrically to a computer (not shown) through a cable 23 for data communications between the computer and the personal digital assistant 21 when the personal digital assistant 21 is mounted on the keyboard module 22 It is noted that the personal digital assistant 21 and the keyboard module 22 have to be assembled during use and are to be disassembled to permit carrying of the same.